


House of Kings

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: The Green Dragon [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Everyone is happy and gay (even when they're not), Flashbacks, Fluff, Game of Thrones AU, Lexa and Clarke are co-Queens, Multi, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Lexa thought she could relax now that both her wedding and crowning had passed. She thought everything would go back to normal. Instead, a delegation from Dorne arrives, ready to introduce their new Princess.





	1. The Sun Rises Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the final stone in my Game of Thrones AU, at least for now. If you haven't read The Green Dragon or Rise of the Green Dragon before, I suggest you do, because otherwise, you are probably going to be lost. I will be posting a new chapter every day except this weekend. I just finished writing it this morning, and I wanted you guys to have it as quickly as possible! It's not as good as Rise of the Green Dragon, I think, but I'll call cheat on RotGD cause half of the story wasn't really written by me, to begin with. I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless, and I'll see you guys tomorrow!

Lexa sighed. She could feel something glowing in her chest, and whatever it was, it was warm and made her very pleased. The glowing intensified at the site of the blonde – her wife – falling on the bed beside her and coming to nest in her arms. Lexa took in a deep breath.

"Tyrion was right." she managed between two tired breathes.

Clarke looked up at her with a gentle happy smile, one which hadn't left her her lips in quite some time.

"You're spoiling me. I'm not going to be able to leave our room anytime soon."

"I was counting on it, you know."

Clarke's voice was husky, and it sent a wave of adrenaline washing over Lexa. Guess she wasn't as tired as she thought after all.

"That's not very dutiful, coming from the new Queen of Westeros," Lexa noted with amusement.

Clarke propped herself on her elbows, her face hovering near Lexa's. Her blonde hair was a mess, and Lexa passed a hand through them, trying to smooth them a bit.

"And coming from your wife?" she asked.

The blue of her eyes had almost disappeared behind the black of her pupils, full of love and lust in equal part.

"Gods, I love you." Lexa simply replied.

The hand in Clarke's hair moved to the nape of her neck, pulling the blonde closer. As their lips met in a heated kiss, Lexa's other hand came to rest on her waist. Clarke moved to rest almost completely on top of her, her long hair forming a curtain around them. They separated just long enough to breathe and smile, before kissing again. They'd already been going at it like crazy on their wedding night, and almost no one had seen them on the day afterward. They would have stayed in their rooms longer if the crowning ceremony had not been on the second day after the wedding. But Lexa had already planned to stay locked up in their room the entirety of the next day. Everyone else could wait.

Her hand had almost found Clarke's breast again when someone came knocking at the door. They both froze.

"Your Grace, something urgent came up."

Lexa held in a sigh. She must have told Tyrion not to bother them at least ten times. He'd laughed every time, but had promised he wouldn't. After making sure he wouldn't barge in to speak with her, Lexa moved her lips to Clarke's ears and whispered:

"Ignore him, he'll go away."

She placed a kiss on Clarke's jaw, at the junction between her ear and her jawbone, and Clarke tried to hold in a giggle. The knocking continued, however, stopping Lexa before she could continue to go south.

"Lexa, believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't urgent."

Lexa groaned this time, but before she could shout for him to go away, Clarke rolled off her.

"Come on, my Queen, your Kingdom is calling." she joked.

Lexa sighed longly before pushing herself up. Her entire body was protesting, but she managed to stand up anyway. She found a silk crimson bathrobe and put it one hastily before opening the door. She opened it just enough to see Tyrion standing on the other side, still wearing the same outfit he'd been wearing at the crowning. She blocked the view into her chambers with her body, shielding the sight of her naked wife from the outside. Tyrion was holding an open scroll, which he quickly handed to Lexa.

"A letter from our friend in Dorne. A ship from Sunspear will arrive in the harbor tomorrow at dawn. The delegation inside wants to speak with you as soon as possible."

"They can wait like the rest of them."

Tyrion shook his head.

"They've come to present the new Princess of Dorne."

Lexa frowned. The Princess of Dorne? They'd chosen a new Princess. Why didn't she know about that sooner? She didn't hear of any war going on in the south, no bloodshed, nothing. This was very strange.

"Come to fetch us tomorrow morning," she instructed.

"Only if you're decent," Tyrion replied with a smile. "Speaking of, I'll let you get back to your business. I think your Queen is waiting for you."

He turned around and walked away toward the Tower of the Hand. Lexa closed the door, the small scroll still rolled in her hand. She carefully closed and locked the door before looking back at Clarke. She'd listened to their entire conversation and a slight frown had appeared on her face.

"The Princess of Dorne?"

Lexa unrolled the scroll and read through rapidly.

"Anya says she'll be there too, to introduce the new Princess. Raven of House Reyes."

They exchanged a glance.

"That's not a Dornish House, is it?" Clarke asked.

"That's not a real House at all. There has never been a House Reyes in Westeros. She could come from a noble House of Essos. I'll have to ask Lincoln."

Lexa placed the scroll on the nearest table and returned to bed. Clarke once again came to rest on her side, one hand playing with the silk of her robe.

"I know that name, Anya? The twins were sad she didn't come to our wedding."

"She's family, you know? She taught me how to shoot a bow. She saved my life at least twice, too."

"Then I'll have to thank her for that."

Lexa chuckled, before falling silent, and thinking. Clarke once again rolled on top of her, both arms crossed over the brunette's collarbone.

"I haven't heard from her in almost a year." Lexa declared. "Last I heard everything was still fine in Dorne. No uprising, no Princess either. Why didn't she tell me earlier?"

"I guess you'll have the chance to ask her tomorrow. And until then..."

Clarke uncrossed her arms and let one hand wander down the edge of Lexa's bathrobe while the other caressed her cheeks.

"Guess we still have at least a few hours before dawn."

Clarke's hand found the knot of the belt holding Lexa's bathrobe and untied it, her eyes never leaving Lexa's. She yelped, however, when Lexa quickly rolled them over and pinned one of her hands over her head.

"Sorry to disappoint but it's my turn."

Clarke giggled, her free hand coming to rest in Lexa's neck, thumb lightly glazing over a reddish bruised left there the previous day.

"Oh, are you keeping tabs now?"

Lexa didn't reply, only captured Clarke's lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

Clarke was steered from her sleep by a distant roar and the screeches of birds flying away in fear. She was fully woken up, however, when the room shook. She groaned and tried to sit up and look behind her. She'd been spooning Lexa, holding her ever since they'd fallen asleep over the sheets, without even bothering to slide under them. Lexa seemed to still be asleep, not bothered by the earthquake Clarke had felt. The blond assumed her wife must have been very much used to it by now, especially when she looked out the window to see what had caused the earthquake.

Rhaegal was perched on the side of the castle, his claws probably breaking through the stone like a knife through butter. His muzzle was barely passing through the window, so he tried to look inside, one giant amber eyes staring at them from time to time. At this rate, Clarke thought, he was going to break the window.

"Lexa, Rhaegal's trying to get in." she declared, her voice still hoarse with sleep.

Lexa groaned and rolled until she was on her belly.

"Just tell him to go away."

"He's not a cat, Lexa, I can't just shoo him off."

Lexa growled this time, and Rhaegal produced almost the same sound, which made Clarke giggle. Lexa must have noticed how close her brother's voice was because she finally decided to open her eyes.

"All I ask is one morning..." she mumbled as she pushed herself off the bed.

She didn't even bother with putting on her silk robe, now discarded on the floor near the bed. Instead, she rounded the bed and went to her brother. Clarke watched her go with interest. Lexa was harboring many scars, all over her body. The freshest one was on her calf, only a light red line by now. Well, it wasn't the freshest per say. The red bruises peaking over her shoulders were the freshest one.

Lexa walked up to Rhaegal who pressed his muzzle toward her.

"What is it, big guy? Is it because Anya's coming back? You're excited?"

She scratched his nose and he closed his eyes.

"You can't stay here though. Go. Find Anya's boat, okay?"

Rhaegal groaned lightly before throwing himself off the wall. Clarke could hear the sound of stone bricks coming loose, and hoped no one was underneath. Rhaegal flew away, roaring loudly this time. Lexa watched him go until he disappeared at the corner of the castle. She looked over the horizon. The sun was barely peeking over the city. She thought quickly. The boat would probably arrive in less than an hour, and then it would take them up to thirty minutes to get to the throne room. Subtract ten minutes for them to get ready and be on seated before the Dornish arrived. They had time.

With a smile, she turned around and returned to the bed. Clarke was still seating, watching her with attention. Without saying anything, she lowered herself in front of Clarke, her knees barely brushing the bed, and brought Clarke down for a kiss.

"You are insatiable." Clarke joked as she pulled away.

"I am Dothraki," Lexa replied. "We are never contempt."

"I'll take you up on that."

* * *

Just as Lexa had predicted, they were right on time for the Dornish delegation. They both wore their crowns for the first time in public matters. Lexa's was the same as her mothers, shaped like many entwined dragons wings, with a ruby in the center. Clarke's looked like a storm of golden feathers. Clarke's crown should not have been that big, but Lexa had insisted her crown be as impressive as hers, and no one had dared to stop her.

The Iron Throne was no longer at the center of the room. It had been pushed aside slightly to make enough place for a comfortable wooden throne. Dragons and wolves and griffins were depicted all around it. Lexa knew a throne should never be comfortable, but she didn't want Clarke to have to bear too much of her burden, so this was a gift she had given her.

Tyrion was standing on her right, and Missandei on their left. Though the twins had been excited to hear of Anya's return, Lexa wanted to deal with the Princess first. As they waited, the crown on her head felt too heavy, crushing her neck, and the cape hanging from her right shoulder felt like it was pulling her down. The chain passing in front of her seemed to crush her ribs. She feared betrayal and war, and if Anya was to be on the other side of the battlefield, she wasn't sure she could stand it. Clarke must have felt her nervousness because she leaned near her and took her hand in hers, relaxing her a bit.

The doors opened and a delegation of ten or so people walked in. Most of them were soldiers, wearing orange uniforms and carrying spears. Anya was the only familiar face in the crowd. Her face was hard, like the first time Lexa had ever seen her. Her sword was resting at her belt and her dragon bone bow was around her shoulder. She was followed by a girl barely older than Lexa, with dark brown hair and dark eyes. She'd been carrying a spear too, but much more ornamented. She looked just enough like Anya for Lexa to figure out it may have been one of the Sand Snakes, one of Oberyn and Ellaria's daughters, probably Loreza.

When Anya stepped aside, the new Princess made her entrance. Dressed in a warm yellow coat and leather pants. At least, Lexa thought, compared to the previous ruler of Sunspear, she wore a silk shirt rather than just a bra. As she marched forward, Lexa quickly noticed the way she limped. Her left leg was stiff, stuck in a metal brace. She'd only ever seen such a device on Brandon Stark's saddle, the very few times he'd used a horse. The new Princess of Dorne was a cripple who'd earn her title without losing a single drop of blood. Lexa could give her that, at least she had her attention.

For the rest, she looked Dornish enough. Dark brown hair, bronze skin, dark eyes. Beautiful, too, and Lexa wondered whether it was impossible for a Dornish woman to be ugly. She stepped forward as much as the Unsullied guarding the room would let her. The four Queensguards standing at the bottom of the steps all had their hands on the hilt of their swords. As usual, Missandei introduced them:

"You stand in the presence of Alexandria of House Targaryen, the first of her name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Green Dragon, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Stallion that will mount the world, and her Queen consort, Clarke of House Griffin."

Lexa saw the Sand Snake open her mouth, ready to introduce her Princess when the Princess spoke first:

"The Stallion that will mount the world, hum? That's ironic since you just married a woman..."

Her voice trailed as no one seemed to find her joke funny. Lexa glared at her, her ice cold mask never once coming off. She could see Anya sighed in the corner. The Princess pursed her lips as she was finally introduced:

"This is Raven of House Reyes, Princess of Dorne."

Lexa looked back at the Princess.

"I will ignore your insult on the account of my friendship with the Sand Snakes. Let it be your last warning." Lexa declared, her voice echoing in the room.

Raven turned to Anya.

"You told me she was a fun one."

Anya continued to glare at her, and finally stepped forward, probably trying to save her new ruler from the chopping block, where she'd been heading at full speed.

"Your Grace, in the name of the kingdom of Dorne and all its inhabitants, I would like to congratulate you on your wedding and apologize for not sending a delegation to attend. We thought it would have been preferable to wait after the celebration before bringing this matter to your hands."

"On the contrary," Lexa replied quickly, her voice guarded, "the sooner would have been the better."

Anya fell silent. Tyrion was about to say something but his mouth was left open when Raven declared:

"I know I'm not what you were expecting, fair enough. Anya wanted me to come sooner, I said no, let's wait after the crowning, and she knew I was right."

"Why, pray tell?"

"Cause I needed you to be Queen, it's as simple as that."

Lexa continued to stare longly at the Princess. She wondered what was going on inside that head of hers. She was very obviously a commoner with no prior knowledge of how to address a Queen, and yet she'd been named Princess of Dorne. Anya wouldn't be here with her if she hadn't.

"You refuse my invitation to my wedding, refuse my invitation to my crowning, and show up the next day, expecting something from me?"

Her voice was cold, factual, but Raven winced all the same.

"Alright, so when you put it like that it's bad. Can I make it up to you?"

"Sure. Bend the knee. Swear allegiance to the crown."

Raven laughed, the sound echoing around the room.

"You know I can't do that. Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken, remember?"

"These are not the words of your House if I remember correctly. What are the words of your House exactly?"

Raven crossed her arms:

"It's the problem I'm facing, I'm afraid. I don't have a House. This is exactly why I came. I need you to make my House legitimate. Anya told me only the Queen can do that, so I came to see the Queen. Can you do it?"

"I could, yes. But do you deserve it?"

"Oh come on! You just created a House for your lover, you can do the same for the Princess of Dorne!"

Lexa clenched her teeth, and almost instantly the Unsullied all took a fighting stance, pointing their spears at them. The Dornish soldiers did the same. Lexa wasn't one to care for insults. She reminded people of their place if need be, but their words usually glided off her like rain on dragon scales. But one wrong word about her lady was already one too many.

She suddenly felt Clarke's hand on hers and looked at her wife. There was something pleading in her eyes. Let's not shade blood so early. Let's not start a war we may never finish. Tyrion, as usual, quickly found a way to deflate the situation:

"Perhaps we ought to continue this conversation later, in a more private setting?"

Lexa took a deep breath. It was like pushing the dragon down, not let him out. She nodded.

"My Lord Hand speaks true, as usual. You will all be tired after your journey. We'll have you escorted to your rooms and continued this discussion later."

Lexa nodded. The Unsullied stood straight once again their weapons returning to their side. The Dornish soldiers did the same, more slowly, only encourage by a nod from Anya.

"As you wish, Your Grace," Raven declared.

She bowed before turning around. At least she'd been taught that much, Lexa thought. Before they all left, however, Lexa sent a look toward Anya. We need to talk. Anya nodded and walked out the throne room. When the doors were closed behind them Lexa let out a long breath.

"Well, she is... colorful, to say the least." Tyrion declared.

"Yes, that's the word."

"What are you going to do?" Clarke asked.

"First, we're going to speak with Anya. I want to know what the hell is going on."

* * *

Lexa didn't bother to knock. Clarke followed her to the room Anya usually occupied in King's Landing, though less and less so in the past few years. Anya was waiting for them, standing by the window, overlooking the ocean. Clarke didn't know whether she should be here, but Lexa had insisted so she came with her. Anya turned around. Both of her weapons were resting on the table across from the bed. Lexa and Clarke were crown-less now, and Lexa had left her cape behind. It didn't feel right to wear them now, especially to come to see an old friend.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this mess." Lexa started.

"She's temperamental, alright, you know well how it can cause problems."

"What in the seven hells, Anya? If you hadn't been standing with her I would have thought she was an idiot pretending to be the new Princess of Dorne."  
"It's complicated, okay."

Anya sighed.

"I'm sorry I missed the wedding. I wanted to come, really, but if I had Raven would have come too and I didn't want to spoil your day by bringing our problems. Didn't want to go alone and lie to you, either."

Lexa let her anger deflate slightly.

"Your problem is my problem too, alright?"

Anya nodded, then turned her attention to Clarke, who was still standing near the door.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace."

"You too. And please, just call me Clarke. Lexa said you saved her life a couple of times, so I guess I owe you."

Anya smiled and looked back at Lexa.

"You told her about the feral cat?"

Clarke frowned, amused. Lexa, however, seemed worried, like Anya had not said the right words.

"Feral cat?"

Lexa quickly turned to her and replied:

"It was nothing."

"Oh no, it wasn't. I'll have to tell you later. But first, we really need to talk about Raven."

Lexa agreed.

"We do."

She was about to turn toward Clarke, pull a chair for her to sit, but Clarke declared:

"I'll leave you two, then. I'm sure the twins have been jumping of excitement all morning. I'll go check on them."

"You sure?" Lexa asked with a frown.

Clarke smiled.

"Yes. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do."

She placed a lingering kiss on Lexa's cheek and declared in a hushed voice:

"I'll see you at lunch."

Lexa nodded and Clarke left the room. As soon as the door was closed a big grin appeared on Anya's lips.

"You don't deserve her," she joked.

"You think I don't know that." Lexa glared at her. "I would do anything for her."

"Oh, I saw that."

Lexa crossed her arms.

"She insulted Clarke."

"That was barely an insult, alright? You know what I've heard in Sunspear, the name they give her behind your back? I could tell you a few, some they give you, too. But you can't march over Westeros and kill half of your subjects just because they called your wife 'the dragon's whore'."

Lexa sighed. She knew Anya was right, as usual. She sat down.

"And your Princess, what does she say?"

"She was mostly excited to be at a wedding, she doesn't really care who was getting married."

"Where in the seven hells did you find her?"

"She found me. Like I said, it's a long story. I think she should be the one telling you about it, too."

Lexa placed one hand on the table, her silver ring clinging on the polished wood.

"You really think she can lead Dorne?"

"I admit, she's not very good at making first impressions. I tried to educate her a bit, but she doesn't listen. Reminds me a bit of you sometimes."

Lexa was about to protest but Anya's grin told her she'd said it on purpose.

"She earned the respect of every Dornish Lord standing between her and the title of Princess, mine included. She's smart. I know with some advice she could do something amazing."

"You believe in her."

"I do."

"It takes a lot to make you believe in anything. Not even my mom could convince you to take the title of Princess for yourself."

"It's different. You know it is."

Lexa sighed.

"Fine. We'll arrange a meeting."

"Lunch?" Anya suggested.

"No."

Anya gave her a confused look and Lexa explained:

"We're having lunch with Clarke's parents."

Anya grinned once again.

"Dinner. But make sure she knows how to hold herself by then, please."

"I'll see what I can do."

Lexa sighed, her eyes falling on the dragon bone bow. She'd always dreamed of having a bow like this one, but she'd never dared to make the expenses for it, not even now when no one could stop her from doing it. The realm's money could be invested in far better than a bow made out of bones.

"You should have warned me earlier. That was your job."

"I know, I wanted to."

"I thought you worked for me, for the crown. Don't pretend like you didn't think it would be a problem."

"I swear I wanted to, but Raven wouldn't let me."

Lexa looked at her with confused, angry eyes.

"Oh come on! Unless she had you attached to your bed or something..."

The guilty look on Anya's face told her everything she needed to know, and maybe a bit too much.

"No. Seriously?"

Before Anya could try to explain Lexa held up a hand:

"You know what, I don't want to know. I just hope you know what you're doing with this one."

"Say the girl who just married a bastard girl for love."


	2. The Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gives Raven a chance to explain herself, and how she came to sit on the Dornish throne.

Clarke dragged Lexa to the gardens after lunch. Lexa wanted to return to their chambers and stay there until dinner, but Clarke wanted to walk with Lexa for a bit, and there wasn't much Lexa could deny her wife, especially when she looked at her that way. So she took her arm, like the first time they'd walked together in the small garden at Clegane's Keep, and they started to wander aimlessly through rows upon rows of roses.

They stayed silent for a moment, just enjoyed each other's presence and their closeness. After passing under a wooden arch ready to collapse under the way of all the white roses growing on it, Clarke asked:

"So, how did it go with Anya?"

"It's hard to say."

Lexa marked a pause and they turned right to avoid a dead-end.

"Anya has always been a very detached person. She joined my mother's service because it was what the other Sand Snakes wanted, not because she wanted to see Daenerys Targaryen on the throne. Then she became my bodyguard, not because she wanted to protect me, she said so herself, I didn't need protection even back then, it was just an extra security. She just didn't want to go back to Dorne and have to deal with the other Houses."

They passed by a particular bush of golden roses, brought from Highgarden decades ago, and Lexa stopped. She plucked one without pricking herself and handed to Clarke with a smile. Clarke smiled back and took the flower in her empty hand. She still looked in front of them and behind them before placing a kiss on Lexa's cheek. They began walking again.

"She isn't really our spy in Dorne, but she is our first contact. She was supposed to keep us updated on the situation until a new Prince or Princess was chosen. But she didn't."

"You feel betrayed," Clarke noted.

"I suppose. But she seems to truly believe in that girl, which doesn't happen often with her. For the rest, we'll have to see for ourselves tonight."

They fell silent once again, climbing up a small path which would bring them closer to the sea before heading back to the Red Keep. The sun was shining over them, but a light sea breeze was keeping the air around them relatively cool. In the last moon, Clarke had started to greatly appreciate the smell of the sea always floating around the Keep.

Lexa suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, and pulled Clarke with her, until they were both hiding behind a thick bush of red roses. Clarke frowned.

"What is it?"

Lexa showed her to stay silent for now, and leaned slowly to the side, peaking into the counter alley. Clarke soon leaned as well, curious. There, walking slowly in the alley parallel to theirs, they saw Lincoln and Octavia, engaged in a bubbly conversation. They were standing close, their shoulders brushing every now and then. Octavia was solely focused on Lincoln, her back almost completely turned to them, but Clarke could hear the smile in her voice as she talked. Lincoln also had a smile on his face, and his eyes wouldn't leave Octavia's face.

Lexa hid back behind the bush, prompting Clarke to do the same. They were now standing front to front, very close to each other, but neither of them seemed to think too much about it.

"Octavia and Lincoln?" Lexa pondered.

"Lincoln? That's your friend from Meereen, right?"

Lexa nodded. Clarke dared one last peak but they'd already disappeared and gone their way.

"I'll need details on this one." Clarke declared.

"Yes, details sounds like a good idea." Lexa agreed.

* * *

Lexa was surprised to find both Anya and Raven already in the dining room when she arrived. Loreza was standing in a corner, like an Unsullied, keeping guard. Lexa was barely inside the room that the twins pushed past her and ran up to Anya. The older blonde hugged them both and listened as they animatedly talked about something. Lexa waited until the door was closed and Tyrion and Missandei had entered to clear her throat. Her siblings stopped talking all at once to look at her.

"You'll have time to catch up, but let's have dinner first."

They nodded and each went for their chairs, on the right of Clarke and Lexa. They were dragging their chairs away from the table, with the help of Missandei, when Raven limped forward to came to address Lexa and Clarke:

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, Your Grace. I know I don't make the best of first impressions, I can be a bit blunt but I'll try to control myself from now on."

Lexa nodded, but Clarke was the one who intervened, to her wife's surprised:

"No harm was done, don't worry. Plus, even if your first impression was terrible, at least it left an impression," she offered with a smile.

Raven laughed, though more controlled than before, and Lexa smiled. She really didn't deserve such a smart and kind woman by her side.

After everyone had taken their seats, dinner was brought. They'd used most of the roasts left from the feasts to make a pie, which Lexa eyed slightly suspiciously before she finally decided to eat. She'd heard the tale of what Arya Stark had done to Walder Frey, and she became very careful around pies and the Lady Stark. When both were at the same place at the same time, her suspicion doubled.

Lexa wished for a mostly silent meal and wanted to wait for after dessert to ask Raven some questions, but it seemed Tyrion didn't have her patience on this one:

"Anya said you were a commoner. From where, if I may?"

"Oh, hum, from Kingsgrave, my Lord. My mother worked in the kitchen there."

"And your father?"

Raven shrugged before sending a look toward Anya as if she didn't know what to answer.

"She's not a Sand if that's what you're asking," Anya declared simply.

Tyrion smiled awkwardly like he always did when curiosity was eating at him but he had to stop himself. Lexa placed her cup back on the table but stopped a nearby servant from refilling it.

"So, I must ask, how does a commoner with no apparent ties to a noble house of Dorne became the Princess of Dorne?" she finally asked. "Anya wouldn't tell me, she said you should be the one telling me this very interesting tale."

Raven smiled, finishing her own cup before she declared:

"It is a very interesting tale, actually."

She crossed her arms, leaning against her chair. Her yellow jacket from earlier had been replaced by an elegant red one for tonight. One of her hands began to play nervously with the aim of her sleeve.

"So, it started about a year ago, I think? I was just coming home after going to Old Town for a year or so."

Lexa frowned.

"Old Town? What business did you have there?"

"Well, I wanted to use the library. Of course, these old maesters shut me out, claiming a woman could not step foot in the citadel, all that crap. It didn't take long for me to find an informant who would sneak books out of the library for me."

Raven must have felt her Queen's slightly accusatory look before she added:

"I returned them all! I just wanted to learn more about the things I do best."

"So you had a job before all this?"

"I'd like to think I still do, I've just been kept away from it by more urgent things. But yes, I was a smith. I tinker, too, on occasion."

Anya shook her head lightly in exasperation at Raven's bragging.

"Anyway, yeah, I'm a smith, been working as one since I was seven. That's how I got the leg, by the way. I know you wanted to ask, so here you go. Was playing with some pretty freaking dangerous stuff, almost blew my leg off, doesn't matter."

Lexa glanced at the twins. They'd stopped eating completely, enraptured by every word the Princess of Dorne was saying.

"So, I'm coming home after a year of absence, come by my old master's shop and see the guy's been busy. Engaged two other apprentices, and he's pretty damn glad to see me. Lord Manwoody just ordered a bunch of swords to arm his army, which he's planning to use to take over Dorne. Me, I know the guy, I've been living under his roof for a long time. The guy's an asshole. He'll bleed the country if he ever comes close to that chair. But there really isn't much I can do, right? Instead of staying, I ride east. I go straight to Sunspear to warn the people there."

She paused, sipping from her once again full cup before she continued:

"One night, I'm sleeping under the stars, thinking. It's obvious the people in Sunspear don't want to be ruling, else we wouldn't be in this situation. But if I go there, and they tell me they don't care Manwooly's an asshole, it's over. So I come up with this plan. It's really risky, but I have to try."

Lexa leaned back in her chair, listening intensely. Anya was right, Raven's story really was interesting and complicated.

"Two days later I'm in Sunspear. Go to the castle, ask for an audience with the Lady there, they point me to this one," she said, pointing to Anya with her thumb.

"So I go see her, and then I say: 'If I can build you whatever you want, you'll support my claim to the throne of Dorne.'"

Lexa's eyes grew wide in surprise, and apparently, so did Clarke, Tyrion, and Missandei. The twins were so enraptured by the story that they didn't have any reaction.

"Big surprise there, she laughed. But, luckily, she decided to indulge me. Told me if I could build three snakes made of metal and spitting venom, she'll do it. So I did."

"I'm sorry," Tyrion interrupted. "Metal snakes?"

"Yep. Took me a better part of a fortnight, and I was really scared Manwooly would start his attack in the meantime, but I made them. Metal snakes with clockwork inside. They can slide on the ground for three rotations before half of their body stands up, and they spit venom. With a bit of refinement, they could make an awesome trapped package."

Raven finished her cup, unaware of how the rest of the room looked at her. Like a mad genius, like a potential threat, too. She placed her cup back on the table and continued:

"So, Anya finally indulged me, for real. I told her about Manwooly, she said anyone who's willing to do something so crazy for her country deserved to be Princess, so she supported my claim."

Lexa glanced at Anya, who was reclined in her chair as well, staring at her empty plate. She wondered why the blonde would do something so crazy, give her country to someone with no experience in leadership, someone who just showed up and kept her promise. A tinkerer, a builder.

"And that's it?" Aegon asked, disappointed. He obviously wanted to hear more.

Raven chuckled, amused by the little Prince's curiosity.

"As if. Anya left Sunspear to Elia, told her to assemble our troops, just in case, and together we went around the country, stopping to visit every Lord. Every time, we came to see them, and I'll say the same thing: 'If I can build whatever you ask of me, you'll support my claim to the throne of Dorne.'"

"It worked?" Clarke asked, as stunned by the tale as everyone else.

"Every time. Dornish lords may be many things, but true to their words they are. And with the threat of death by a thousand arrows, if they didn't keep their vow, I think it motivated them a bit."

"What did you build for them?" Lexa asked, worried. If Anya had asked for venomous snakes and she knew her friend had no intentions to ever use them, then she couldn't imagine what the other lords had asked for.

"Depends. Lord Dalt wanted a way to light his lemon trees even when the sun was hidden behind the castle. Took me a bit of thinking but with a lot of mirrors and some ropes, I made an astrolabe for his lemons. Lord Dayne likes the stars, so I installed a big sextant at the top of the Palestone Sword, to watch the stars at night. Lord Qorgyle heard about the metal snakes, so he asked for a giant scorpion that could do the same. Easy fix, really. It was easy, you know? All those Lords don't have imagination."

Raven was about to drink another cup when Anya shook her head. She placed the full cup back on the table and cleared her throat.

"Anyway, this leads us all the way to Manwooly. By the time we made it to Kingsgrave, he'd heard about our little journey. His army was basically ready to march, but he wanted to take care of me first, I think. Now that I had the support of the other Lords, he couldn't really march on Sunspear anymore."

Raven uncrossed her arms, leaning against the table this time.

"He asked me to make him a sword. Said I'd been a smith here before and I'll always be a smith there, so he asked for a sword. A sword that could cut through even the toughest of woods, and would light up on fire when he wanted to. The man thought he was Azor Ahai or something. Anyway, I made his sword, took me some time to get the blade right, kept breaking when I would test it on wood. Then, I did what he asked, made it light on fire by a simple switch of a button. Only, I didn't tell him the hilt would catch fire too. He burned his hands the first time he tried it, his stupid sword."

"You made a sword that can cut through wood?" Tyrion asked.

Raven shrugged.

"It's a broadsword, not very balanced for combat. Nothing more than a glorified axe, you know? But anyway, of course, the man was pissed. Tried to strike me with the sword. Anya protected me, reminded him that if he didn't keep his vow his son would, and we haven't heard from him since."

"That was quite the tale," Tyrion declared.

"Indeed," Lexa agreed. "And now here you are, with the support of the lords and ladies of Dorne, but still no House of your own."

"It's a problem." Raven conceded. "But it doesn't have to be."

Lexa crossed her fingers and thought longly.

"Your story is indeed very interesting, almost unbelievable. But you have Anya on your side, and if she believes in you and supports your claim then there must be a reason for it."

Raven once again reclined in her chair, the wood creaking under her weight, and crossed her arms.

"Anya told me you're a very good fighter. You like competition, you like to win, too. You do whatever you want, too. If I were to make an assumption, I'd say you're a gambler."

"What are you getting at?"

"If I can build whatever you ask of me, you'll support my claim as the new Princess of Dorne, and give me my own House."

Lexa smirked. She should have seen this one coming. She looked over at Tyrion. He looked rather intrigued by the Dornish girl, and when he looked at Lexa he nodded. She then looked at Clarke. She was focused, thinking about the situation probably. Lexa had already taken her decision, but she thought no harm in indulging the girl a bit.

"Aegon, Lyanna?"

The twins perked up, looking at their sister with a glint in their eyes. They already guessed what she was going to ask.

"What would you like Raven to build for you?"

"A dragon!" Aegon replied quickly.

Lyanna nodded.

"Yes, a dragon!"

Raven let out a strangled laughed, as if she'd chocked on her own spit.

"Does the size matter?"

Lyanna shook her head.

"I want my dragon to be small so I can keep it in my pocket."

"Yeah, mine too!" Aegon declared.

Lexa looked at Raven with a smirk.

"Here you go. Build two small dragons for my siblings, and you'll have your House, Reyes."

* * *

Clarke had to drag Lexa out of bed the next morning. Lexa would have stayed in bed all day if she could have, in compensation from the previous day which had been robbed from her. But as usual, Clarke found the words to get her up and about.

After her breakfast, Lexa went to find Anya. The older woman was standing on a balcony, above the small courtyard where Lexa had had smithing equipment brought during the night. Raven was already hard at work, visibly sweaty but not looking tired at all, her breakfast left untouched on a table nearby. Lexa came to stand beside Anya and looked down at the brunette as well.

"How long has she been at it?"

"Since they brought all the equipment."

They watched as Raven beat a small piece of metal on the edge of her anvil, before cooling it. Smoke rose from the bucket filled with liquid, possibly water though Lexa wasn't sure.

"She's hardworking, at least I can give her that."

"She wanted to go see Drogon last night, just to get the proportion and bone structure right."

Lexa frowned.

"Drogon let her?"

"No, I stopped her before she could even go. Thankfully she tends to listen to me when I advise her."

Lexa smirked.

"Yes, I'm sure you know how to be persuasive with her."

Anya didn't reply, didn't even glare at her for the joke.

"I need to make sure she doesn't starve herself. Even back in Sunspear the first time, when I came to check on her, she suddenly realized she hadn't eaten in three days. The worst part is it didn't even bother her. She just shrugged and said 'I've gone longer without food before'."

Anya continued to look at Raven. The brunette cleaned her face with a rag before picking another small piece from the furnace and bringing it to the anvil. Lexa, however, kept her eyes on her friend. The way she looked at Raven was different, but she'd seen it before, or rather, she'd felt it before.

"You love her."

Anya didn't try to deny it.

"This is very dangerous. You want to put this girl at the head of Dorne but if she doesn't have an heir its right back to the start."

"You think I don't know that."

Anya kept her cool, as usual, but she never looked at Lexa directly.

"I'll stay by her side as long as she'll have me. Even after she's married if she wants to."

Lexa hated to hear Anya say that.

"That's what you want? To be her paramour?"

"It's all I'll get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hi guys! I'm glad to see that all of you have liked yesterday's chapter! I hope you liked this one, and I also hope you didn't find it too ridiculous. I got stuck for a while when I was thinking about this story, trying to imagine how Raven could become Princess without starting a war. I just decided to let her be herself, and win over Dorne by doing what she does best, building and tinkering and all around trying to not blow things up!
> 
> I was so glad to receive so many comments yesterday! So thank you to Khalan_Eleanor, x_hoffe_x, berkley18, Tre_Rox and a Guest for your comments! I'm sorry to disappoint, Khalan_Eleanor, but this is a light and fun story, so you won't be finding any punishment for Raven's misbehavior. Plus, Lexa is not Joffrey, she's not the kind of person who'd get all ruffled up over an insult. Like Daenerys she is understanding, she has compassion and she's willing to give people second chances like she did with Raven in this chapter. If it bothers you so much then you should probably stop reading now.
> 
> x_hoffe_x, I may have gone overboard with Rhaegal, but I have a cat myself and she likes to walk in and out of my room when I'm writing, so you can say I was probably inspired by her! Also, please tell me you were reading during your break because I don't want you getting fired for reading fanfictions at work... 
> 
> Anyway, once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys tomorrow (tomorrow's chapter is awesome, trust me)!


	3. Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Lexa's memories of Anya's love life, and Clarke who confronts Octavia about Lincoln.

_11 years ago_

Lexa felt her heart tighten in her chest. She still had yet to fall asleep, and the fear of never finding sleep again made her heart beat too fast. She tossed and turn in her bed before deciding to lay on her back and look at the canopy of the bed. In the deep darkness of her room, the crimson curtains looked like mountains. After staring at them for too long, Lexa felt like crying again. She tried to contain herself, however. She'd been crying at least once a day for almost a month now, and it wasn't fitting for a future Queen, she thought. Her mother would have never...

Weak grumbles of protest made their way to her room. The castle must have been particularly silent if she could hear them through two closed doors. She waited for a few seconds, sure they would stop shortly, but instead, they gained in intensity. She hesitated, pursing her lips as she continued to stare at the mountains above her bed. Finally, she pushed her covers aside and slid out of her bed. She found the door to her own bedroom quickly enough and discovered the hallway barely lit on the other side. The torches were about to put themselves out. The stone ground was cold under her bare feet, but it was a welcome change from the suffocating heat of her bed.

She crossed the hallway to another heavy wooden door, and slowly but surely, she opened it. The cries coming from inside intensified, and she slid inside quickly and closed the door behind her, just in case. The room was dark and big, but also mostly empty. Wardrobes and utilities necessary to take care of babies had been placed on either side of the room, and two wooden cradles had been placed at the center of the room, but that was it. Lexa approached the nearest cradle. They were the same, both heavy looking and with dragons sculpted around them. Lexa was just tall enough to see inside without having to stand on her toes. This was Lyanna's cradle, and her baby sister was whimpering and fidgeting. It wasn't a full blow cry like Aegon, but she still looked very unhappy. Lexa looked at her for a few seconds. She had a tuft of black hair and clear gray eyes. It was the only way to differentiate her from her twin because Aegon really had his father's dark gray eyes. Other than that, they looked nothing like Jon, or their mother, or even Lexa. They just looked like babies.

Very carefully, Lexa picked up her baby sister in her arms and began to rock her like she'd been shown. Lyanna stopped fidgeting, and she stared at Lexa with her big wet eyes. However, she continued to whimper, and Lexa guessed it was because Aegon was still crying. She glanced at the door. The wet nurse should be here by now, taking care of them. Still, the door didn't budge. So Lexa very carefully maneuvered her sister in her arms and came to pick up Aegon with the other. Now with a baby in each arm, she started to rock them both and whispered:

"It's okay, I'm here."

Very quickly, they stopped crying, and Lexa wondered if they had just been craving for company. It must get pretty lonely there, in this big empty room, just the two of them and not even able to see each other because their cradles were too far apart. If their mother had been here it would have been different, Lexa knew, but she wasn't there anymore. She was with her father and the Great Stallion now, probably watching over them.

Lexa's arms quickly grew tired, and she decided to sit down, each of the siblings still nested in her arms. She brought them even closer against her, careful. They were both staring at her, and she started to whisper:

"It's okay, I'm here. I'll stay with you. You're not alone anymore. You'll never be alone, I promise."

Lexa thought she saw there eyes drooping, but she didn't feel hers closing too.

The first rays of the sun had barely made it through the window when Lexa felt a weight being taken out of her arm. Instinctively, she tightened her grip, but still, the weight was soon out of her arms, and her eyes snapped open. She was about to panic because Aegon was not in her arms anymore when she saw Anya standing beside her, her little brother in her arms.

"What..." she started, confused.

Anya shushed her with a whisper.

"Don't wake them up."

She placed Aegon back in his cradle and took Lyanna carefully out of Lexa's arms, before placing her in her cradle as well. Then, as Lexa was rubbing her eyes and trying to wake up, Anya picked her up in her arms too. They began to walk out of the room.

"I can't leave them alone," Lexa whispered after yawning.

"It's okay, the wet-nurse will be there shortly. She just went to change."

"Oh, okay."

Lexa didn't even think about wondering how Anya knew that. Instead, she let her bodyguard carry her to her bedroom, and place her in her bed before seating at the foot of it.

"It's still early, go back to sleep."

In a tired, sleepy voice, Lexa asked:

"Can we put their cradles in my room? So we can always be together?"

Anya smiled.

"We'll see, okay? Just sleep now." She stood up and left the room, closing silently the door behind her. Lexa instantly fell back asleep.

Lexa almost slept through breakfast that morning, but Anya still brought her something to keep her stomach full until lunch. Everyone was there at lunch, Tyrion, Missandei, even Grey Worm. They'd all been very careful to always join her for lunch, and not leave her alone once in the past month or so. They were all afraid Lexa would lose appetite suddenly and be consumed by grief.

Tyrion was the one who brought up her nocturnal escapade:

"Anya told me you went to see the twins last night."

Lexa nodded as she was carefully cutting a piece of meat.

"Maybe we could move them to my room? They just wanted company and their nurse never came to check on them."

Tyrion frowned.

"Well if their nurse is not doing her job perhaps we should find a new one."

Anya suddenly coughed, as if she'd been choking on her meal. After emptying her cup, she declared:

"It was my fault."

They all looked at her as if they didn't understand.

"The nurse and I were having a..." she glanced at Lexa, then Tyrion, "conversation."

Lexa frowned, confused. Why was Anya having a conversation with the nurse in the middle of the night? Tyrion emptied his own cup before he replied:

"Perhaps you ought to keep those conversations for another time. Or cease them altogether."

Anya didn't say anything, but she looked very unpleased by Tyrion's suggestion, so Lexa decided to drop it.

* * *

_4 years ago_

Lexa sidestepped, Anya's blade coming very close to her shoulder. She attempted a stab of her own, but Anya pushed the sword away with her own. The older woman than tried a horizontal swipe and Lexa ducked under. The Princess then tried to graze the side of Anya's thigh, and Anya moved her leg away. She saw it clearly, though the motion was barely perceptible. Lexa's posture wasn't as steady as she would like her to think, and she almost fell forward.

"Pull your feet apart," Anya warned.

Lexa did as she was told and quickly stood up. Anya had slid on her left side, and when she turned to face her she barely had the time to block her sword. Lexa clenched her teeth, taking in the impact, and pushed her friend with all her strength.

Someone cleared their throat on the side of the ring, and Lexa knew exactly who it was, so she didn't bother to look away. She continued to push Anya away instead.

"Your Grace, may I present to you lady Costia. She's the new representative from the Summer Isles."

Lexa joked back:

"I thought Grey Worm was our representative from the Summer Isles."

No answer came, but she knew Tyrion had rolled his eyes. Lexa focused once again on the fight, and she quickly noticed Anya trying to move her leg to trip her. She stepped away after pushing Anya's sword once again and attempted a vertical strike. Anya blocked it, and Lexa was about to attack again when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

First, she saw her dress, a blue as light as the sky, falling lightly around her. Then, she saw her face. Dark-skinned shining under the sun and dark eyes shining back at her. Her black hair had been pulled up in an intricate haircut. Lexa found her arms too heavy to raise her sword, suddenly, and the cold steel of Anya's sharp blade came to rest against her throat. Lexa had to tare her eyes away from the beautiful woman, to glare at Anya.

"No fair."

"Don't get distracted. If I had a gold dragon every time I told you I would be as rich as a Lannister by now."

This made the ambassador giggle lightly, and Lexa felt her heart skip a bit. Her laugh was so pure, it made Lexa feel very strange. She didn't even feel Anya pull her blade away, she was just stunned, her eyes not quite looking at the reason of all her troubles either. Her entire face felt hot, too.

"Your Grace."

The other woman – Tyrion had called her Costia, right? - stepped closer to Lexa and curtsied. Lexa finally realized that she hadn't moved in an eternity, and quickly sheathed her sword.

"My Lady," she replied, though she had no idea what to add, or what to say. Should she take her hand and place a kiss on it, like the lords did? Thankfully, Costia continued to speak. She had a light accent, fainter than Grey Worm's but still very charming.

"You Grace, it's an honor for me to be received in such a beautiful city."

Lexa tried to find something clever to say or something that would compliment her beauty. Instead, she nodded.

"Will you be part of the meetings or are you not interested in such dealings?"

Lexa wanted to say that of course, she would be there, because nothing important happened in this castle without her presence. Instead, she sent a panicked look at Tyrion, as if she didn't know the answer. Her Hand was about to step in and save her, but Anya was the first to walk closer and, after placing a hand on Lexa's shoulder, she explained:

"The Princess insists on being apart of every dealings that would benefit her kingdom. But you'll have to excuse her, I may have tired her out."

"Oh, of course. I'll leave you to rest, then, Your Grace."

Lexa finally managed a word as Costia turned around.

"Goodbye..."

Anya waited until Costia was out of sight to roar in laughter. Lexa glared at her with all her might.

"It wasn't funny!"

"You don't think it's funny because you haven't seen your face."

But instead of staying angry, Lexa deflated quickly.

"What do I do?"

Anya stopped laughing and frowned.

"About what?"

"About Costia?"

"You don't do anything, you're too young for that."

"What?"

"Yeah, she's like ten years older than you. You can't court someone so old."

Lexa seemed shocked.

"I don't want to court her, she's a girl!"

"So? As long as nobody knows, it doesn't really matter."

"But she's a girl!"

Anya sighed.

"Don't tell me you didn't want to kiss her as soon as you saw her, because you looked like a boy who just got his first hard on."

Lexa pushed her away angrily. Anya was wrong. Of course, she was wrong! She couldn't want to court a girl. Only weird girls wanted to court other girls, like Yara. Anya shrugged.

"You'll come around eventually. In the meantime, I guess I'll be the one keeping Costia company tonight."

Lexa crossed her arms as Anya walked away.

"People will know. You'll get a bad reputation!"

Anya chuckled.

"You haven't been hanging with the right kind of people if you still think I have a good reputation."

Lexa had been tossing in her bed, thinking. She couldn't get Costia's face out of her head like she couldn't get Anya's words out of her mind. Did she really want to court Costia? Two girls couldn't court, right? She'd seen a whole bunch of them do it, though. Anya was always running about the next pretty girl she could find. She'd seen Yara with quite a number of women the few times the Queen of the Iron Islands had come to visit. Even Lady Margaery and Lady Sansa, who thought they were still a secret to the whole world. So was it really okay?

After a while, she decided to leave her bed and roam around the Red Keep like a tormented ghost. Eventually, she made it to the gardens. The moon was shining brightly above her, masking most of the stars with her own light. Lexa found the nearest bench and sat down. The cold night air helped her breath a bit more easily. She picked up a flower from the nearest bush. In the darkness, she couldn't really tell which color it was. The petals were half closed, probably waiting for the sun to rise to open once again. The kind of looked like lips. Costia's lips. Which Lexa wanted to kiss. Lexa groaned. Anya was right, as usual. What in the seven hells was she supposed to do, then?

She thought back to the afternoon. She couldn't even get a single word out passed her lips. How was she supposed to court a woman if she couldn't speak! She stared at the flower. Would she like a flower? Was that something she could give her? Lexa let out a sigh, ready to give up when a voice echoed in her mind. She was a Targaryen and a Dothraki. She rode on the back of a dragon just as easily as she rode on a stallion. She had faced the horrors of war all her youth. She'd killed more people than any fourteen years old boy in this country. She was the Princess, and one day, she would be the Queen. She wasn't about to let herself be intimidated by pretty dark eyes.

Determination seized her entire body, and she walked back to the castle, her rose in her hand. She crossed half of the Keep until she arrived where she knew Costia had been given a room. Before she could get close to the door, however, it quickly opened and closed, allowing a single person to walk out. Lexa instantly recognized who it was. Anya was still finishing to tie her belt around her long jacket when she turned around, probably to return to her own room. She stopped dead in her track when she saw Lexa standing there. The determination which had set on her face was falling quickly, leaving only confusing, and a twinge of anger.

"Lex? Why are you still up?"

"That's Costia's room."

"Yes, it is."

Anya gave her another look.

"What's the rose for?"

Lexa glared at her.

"Why were you in Costia's room?"

Anya sighed.

"Lexa..."

Lexa dropped the rose on the ground and turned around abruptly. How stupid was she? Of course, Costia was not interested in her! How could she be interested in her, she was just a stupid little girl!

She quickly felt something holding her back. Anya had caught her wrist and was stopping her before she could go back to her room.

"Let me go!"

"Lexa, I told you it was a bad idea."

"Why, so you could have her for yourself!"

With her free hand, she began to punch Anya's belly. The blonde let her, instead, she continued to explain:

"No, because she's married!"

Lexa finally stopped hitting her bodyguard and looked up at her.

"What?"

"Costia is married to some important guy in the Summer Isles. The only reason he sent her away is so he could take a second wife without her in the middle. You can ask Tyrion tomorrow if you don't believe me."

Lexa frowned. She didn't want to believe Anya, but her friend had never lied to her before, why would she start now?

"How did you know?"

"You were so busy looking at her face you didn't see the ring on her hand."

Lexa felt Anya's hand release her wrist slowly as if to make sure Lexa wouldn't run away. Lexa felt her throat tighten and her eyes itch. She hated the feeling of hollowness in her chest.

"She's married?"

"I'm sorry."

Lexa tried to rein in her tears, but after a sharp sob had shaken her shoulders the tears fell quickly, rolling down her cheeks. Anya pulled her into a hug, wrapping one hand around her and the other caressing her hair.

"I'm sorry, Lex. I'm sure one day you'll find a girl that's perfect for you, but this one is not."

Lexa continued to cry and Anya held her tightly, supporting her and holding her up even when Lexa's legs felt weak and about to fall under her. She let her cry her sadness for a few minutes before she started to try and cheer her up.

"But we seriously need to work on your courting skills."

Lexa let out a watery chuckle, tears still running down her cheeks. She managed a smile.

"The rose was a good idea though. You should keep that one, I'm sure it'll serve, one day."

Lexa nodded against her chest, and Anya finally let her go.

"Alright, let's get you to bed."

Lexa didn't protest, didn't reply she was fourteen and old enough to make her way back to her chambers alone. She let Anya take her hand and pull her back to her room.

* * *

Clarke found Octavia in the gardens, looking over the sea. When she approached, the brunette turned around with a smile.

"That was a quick meet..."

She stopped when she saw her sister coming toward her, and her smile fell and turned into a strange grimace. Clarke smiled in turn.

"Expecting someone else?"

Octavia pursed her lips. Clarke came to stand beside her, both hands on the stone banister. The waves came to lap the cliff under them in calm, steady waves.

"So, how do you like King's Landing?" Clarke asked, looking at her sister.

Octavia shrugged.

"It's okay, I guess. A bit hotter than I expected."

"How's your trip to Winterfell coming along?"

"I don't know. I haven't actually done anything to go there. I haven't even spoken to Lady Stark or her sister."

"But you've been busy."

Octavia said nothing, her eyes staring out at the ocean.

"His name is Lincoln, right?"

Octavia seemed both stunned and surprised as if she'd actually been trying to keep it a secret, and realized how much she'd failed.

"He is handsome, it's true."

"You know him?"

"Lexa told me about him. About how he was a slave in Meereen before Queen Daenerys arrived. He's a council member for the city now, right?"

Octavia nodded. Lincoln had told her about it before, about how he felt he owed his life to the Queen's family. Clarke watched her with a keen eye. She was trying to see whether Lincoln had been honest with Octavia, and it seemed so.

"I'm sure Marcus won't mind. The councilman and ambassador to a great city is a good match."

Octavia blushed and cleared her throat before explaining:

"This is not what I'm worried about. I mean, we've kind of been flirting from time to time, but that's it. But he's leaving soon. He needs to go back home."

"You're worried you won't see him again?"

"Actually..."

Octavia turned around, pressing her back against the railing and crossing her arms.

"I was hoping I could go with him."

Clarke's smile turned mischievous. Octavia's cheeks began a brighter shade of red.

"He told me about this woman in Meereen. She started out as a pit fighter after they'd allowed women to fight, now she's at the head of the Meereenese army. I was hoping I could convince her to train me. She trained Lincoln, so maybe with his support, I could convince her."

Clarke looked at the determination in her sister's eyes.

"Maybe Lexa could make you a letter or something, to ask her to train you."

Octavia shook her head.

"I need to do this one on my own."

Clarke nodded.

"What did the parents say?"

Octavia stared at her feet.

"I haven't asked them yet. I wanted to wait a bit."

"If you wait too much, it'll be too late."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was a bit full of flashbacks but I really wanted to show some more Lexa and Anya together and it seemed like a good idea. Don't worry, we won't see Costia again if that's what you were wondering. I don't have any good or bad feelings toward her, she's just kind of a useful tool, you know. And if you thought it was kind of a bad move on Anya's part, to sleep with Costia well... I did some research into Summer Isles culture, to see if they got married and all. I couldn't find anything about marriage, so the ring was just an addition on my part. However the people of the Summer Isles basically think sex is the holiest act a human can perform, and it's not uncommon for noble women to be prostitutes... So yeah, I think it's safe to say Lexa dodge a bullet with this one.
> 
> I wanted to thank x_hoffe_x, areyouredtowel, Tre_rox and a Guest for leaving comments! I tried to imagine what a drinking contest between Tyrion and Raven would be like, all I could imagine was Raven insisting they have a contest and Tyrion continually explaining his drinking days are over and Raven insisting again and again until Anya intervenes and threatens her. Probably something like "if you don't drop this you'll be sleeping in the Dragon pits until we return to Dorne, and when we do you'll be sleeping in the desert outside the city walls until winter comes."
> 
> Like I said I won't be posting this weekend because I won't have Internet, so I'll see you all on Monday for the next chapter! Until them, I hope you have a nice weekend!


	4. Making it Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Raven and Anya moments.

The sun had already set, but torches had been placed all around the workshop, and with the fire coming from the forge, Raven didn't have any trouble seeing what she was doing. Anya found her banging yet another small piece of metal on the anvil, shaping it. Anya sighed when she saw that Raven had not even touched her lunch, and the meat was probably disgustingly cold by now. She was glad Lexa never starved herself out of sadness after losing her mother because she'd found there was nothing more painful than to see someone she loved not eating, even if it was out of forgetfulness.

"How is it coming along?" she asked.

Raven didn't look up, didn't even stop working. She just spoke between two sharp falls of her hammer.

"The outside is going to be fine. The inside, however, I may need to think a bit more. Hope the kids aren't expecting it to fly."

"Actually they are. And spit fire too."

Raven finally looked up, shocked.

"Seven Hells. I'm going to have to rethink the inside drastically then."

Anya sighed.

"It's a joke, Raven."

Raven didn't seem to hear her, however. She placed the piece she'd been working on in a bucket and limped toward the table where she'd made all of her schematics.

"If I can just, maybe..."

Anya placed her plate on the schematics, right in front of Raven.

"I was joking, Raven. Now sit and eat."

"I'm not hungry."

Anya caught her arm before she could return to the furnace.

"You either eat or you come to bed, but I'm not letting you get back to work until you've done one or the other."

"And if I refuse."

The look Anya gave her told her exactly why she wouldn't refuse.

"Sit. Eat. I'm not leaving until you do."

Raven sighed, frustrated, but finally brought her stool and placed it in front of the plate. She sat down and groan. She'd been standing for such a long time that she'd completely forgotten how her leg had been killing her. She picked up the plate and began to eat. After the first bite, her stomach seemed to wake up and tell her how hungry she really was.

"You need to stop doing that." Anya declared.

"Doing what?" Raven mumbled with a mouth full.

"That, first. But you need to stop working for hours on end without taking breaks."

This time, Raven swallowed before answering.

"I'm not going to stop tinkering just cause I have a kingdom to rule."

"That's not what I said. You don't need to work all day and all night anymore and you don't need to starve yourself. It doesn't matter if you take a week or a fortnight to finish those dragons. Lexa isn't going to throw us out tomorrow because you took too much time."

"You sure? Cause I kind of feel like, if I don't deliver quickly, there's going to be a bunch of Unsullied sent after me."

"Now you're just finding excuses."

Raven didn't say anything. She finished her meal quickly, and once she was done she threw the metal plate back on her table.

"Alright, you can go now. I'll come to bed when I'm done."

Anya sighed, but still left Raven alone, and walked away, her steps accompanied by the fall of the hammer.

* * *

_A year ago_

When Anya went to join her cousins for breakfast, she started to hear the faint but rhythmic sound of something, she couldn't quite put her finger on what. She thought it would stop quickly, but it didn't, and depending on where she was it became louder or fainter, but it never stopped.

She found Elia and Loreza already at the table, on a balcony overlooking the water gardens. She took her seat and tried to look like the banging was not getting on her nerves. Midway through the breakfast, she threw her knife back onto the table and it clung on her plate almost as loudly as the banging she'd been hearing. Both of her cousins looked at her with surprise.

"What in the Seven Hells is this sound?!"

"What, the banging?" Loreza asked.

Anya crossed her arms.

"Yes."

Elia smirked.

"It's the girl who wants to be a princess."

Anya sighed. Of course, it was her.

"How long is she going to go at it?"

"Probably until she's done."

"The real question," Elia declared, "is how long as she already been at it?"

Anya frowned.

"You're lucky your room is on the other side of the Castle."

Anya looked passed her cousins, toward the gardens.

"She's been working all night?"

"All night. From an hour past sunset to... well, she still hasn't stopped."

Anya stood up and left without another word. At this rate, the girl would be done in a day, and she really thought this whole thing was a big joke. She needed to see how much she'd worked.

She followed the sound of banging, to a small court outside the palace, near the sea. There, she found the girl banging a piece of metal on an anvil, shaping it. Anya stayed a few feet from the workshop at first, staring. The girl had her dark hair pulled up and away from her face in the most simple of ways, with just a single band. The old red jacket she'd been wearing had been discarded, leaving her in a sleeveless top, already wet and dirty with sweat and grime. She had muscles alright, with the way she was beating the heated metal into form how could she not, and while Anya found she had a hard time looking away she didn't find them too distracting. Mostly.

Anya stayed there for another minute or so, thinking the girl would notice her. But no, the smith was so focused on her work she didn't notice anything. Anya walked closer. She found the workshop she had set up there was already clustered with a thousand things, from tools to scrolls to an untouched plate, which she assumed was the girl's breakfast. She cleared her throat when it became obvious she hadn't been noticed yet. Finally, the girl looked up.

"I heard your work was coming around quickly."

"Who told you that?"

Raven picked up the piece she'd been working on and placed it in a big bucket of dark water. Smoke instantly began to rise, accompanied by the sound of sizzling water.

"I heard you'd been working all night."

Raven shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you'll get your snakes just yet, m'Lady. It's going to take a bit more time than a few days."

She picked up another small heated ingot from the furnace and brought it to the anvil. Picking up her hammer, she once again began to beat it into shape. Anya felt the need to take a step back. She understood why Raven had been sweating like a fountain. Between the heat of her furnace and the heat of the sun rising quickly in the sky, adding to the physical exercise, she must have been desperate for a cup of water. But no, Raven dutifully continue to work.

"Have you at least taken a break?"

"What for?"

"I don't know. Rest. Drink. Eat. Your breakfast is still on the table."

"What? Oh no, that my dinner I think? Or maybe the one from two days ago. I'm not sure."

Raven shrugged and picked up her hammer in a firmer grasp before starting to bang once again.

"You've gone for three days without eating, all the while banging on metal like it was nothing?" Anya asked, shocked.

Raven shrugged once again.

"I've done worst."

Anya was about to reply, but she felt her mouth shut instead. This girl was starving herself, almost purposefully, even when she had food given to her just so she could work?

"Alright, I think that's enough."

Raven stopped herself before she could hit the piece of metal, but the hammer still weakly fell on it. She looked up at Anya.

"What?"

"You're going to drop everything you're doing, and you're going to come with me, and have some breakfast."

"Sorry, m'Lady, but no can do. I've still got four pieces to take out of the furnace, and I..."

Anya cut her.

"You said you wanted to become the Princess, right? Well, you can't take care of a Kingdom if you don't know how to take care of yourself."

Raven looked offended and frankly annoyed.

"I know how to take care of myself! I've been on my own for fifteen bloody years!"

"If you collapse right now, because you need water and food, and no one's around, you're dead. It could be a crocodile passing by who sees your unconscious body. It could be vultures. Even snakes. Now I'm going back to my breakfast, and I won't come back. So unless you come to breakfast with me, you're as good as dead."

Raven stared at her longly, wondering whether she was telling the truth or not. The cold look on Anya didn't help her make up her mind at all. Her dark eyes, however, helped a bit.

"Alright, fine. But I'm not staying long."

She untied the leather apron she'd been wearing around her waist, and placed her half-finished piece of metal back into the furnace. She picked up a dirty rag from the table nearby and quickly passed it over her face, adding to the grime on her face instead of cleaning it away. Anya didn't say anything. She only guided Raven to the table where she'd been having her breakfast. The smith limped behind her, slowly but surely.

When they reached the table, Loreza and Elia were still there, probably waiting to see what Anya would have to say when she would return. They were both surprised to find Raven behind her. Anya stood beside her seat and crossed her arms.

"Sit."

Raven sighed but obeyed. She tried to hide her groan of relief but Anya noticed it anyway.

"Now eat. I'm not letting you get back to work until you do."

Raven once again sighed, though it felt more for show now. She picked up a piece of meat and began to eat it. Loreza and Elia exchanged a look before Elia declared:

"We'll leave you two alone."

They stood up and walked away. Elia waited until they were far enough away that Anya wouldn't hear her.

"I give them a week before they start sleeping together."

"Deal."

* * *

_11 months ago_

Raven was observing the sea, her arms resting on the railing of the balcony. The sun was just about to set, but she needed to think. She'd been working none stop, and then when she'd felt she finally had the time she needed to regroup her thoughts Anya had roped her into the preparation of their Dornish tour. Now that everything was out of the way and they were supposedly ready to go, Raven had finally found the calm she needed.

She was about to embark on a journey alone with Anya, to claim the throne of Dorne. She was about to claim the title of Princess for herself. Clearly, she already had, but it was mostly to attract Anya's attention, make sure she would listen to her. Now that she'd listened, she would have thought this whole charade would be dropped as soon as she'd been listened to, but apparently, Anya did not intend to finally take the throne and left it in her hands. How could she even think someone like her, a commoner with absolutely no experience ruling over anything, would be cut to rule a kingdom?

Raven's reflection was derailed when she began to think a bit too much about Anya. She knew she really shouldn't but those dark eyes and those cheekbones had been haunting her for far too long now. She couldn't even remember a time where her thoughts wouldn't be put to the side because of the blonde. It was the worst of ideas anyway, trying to hit on the older woman.

"Dinner is about to be served."

Raven quickly looked behind her and found Anya coming to stand beside her. Raven tried to look at the horizon once again, but she could clearly feel Anya's eyes on her, looking her up and down. She'd finally washed the grime off of her and had been given some very fine and comfortable clothes. She might even look the part, with her hair tied back in a bun.

"Orange doesn't look too good on you," Anya commented.

Raven frowned.

"Hum..."

"Red's better. Maybe we should get it changed before we leave."

Raven pursed her lips, still thinking, or at least trying, and failing, with Anya so close to her.

"Have you changed your mind yet?"

Raven finally straightened herself and turned around to look at the blonde. Anya was leaning against the railing, propped on her elbows, her back to the sea. Raven had no idea what to reply, so Anya filled the silence:

"The more we spoke about the trip the more silent you were. You can always step down, you know. I won't hate you for it. We'll find another way to stop lord Manwooly."

Raven pursed her lips, one hand coming to rest on the railing to support herself.

"Why me? Why pick me, when you could have done it yourself? Or ask any of the Sand Snakes."

"Well first, you were the one who suggested it."

"It was a stupid idea to begin with! I mean, you just laughed at my face when I arrived, remember?"

"You know how to earn people's respect without shedding a drop of blood. That's not stupid. That's important. I don't know a lot of people who can do that."

Raven looked over at the sea once again. The sun had started to align with the horizon, setting the water ablaze.

"Why haven't you taken the throne yet? I mean, it just makes more sense."

Raven wasn't sure why she'd asked. She'd wanted to for a while, and she wondered whether she was trying to convince the blonde to take the position once and for all. Anya turned around to look at the sea.

"Power destroyed my family, among other things."

"What things?"

"Revenge, Duty, Love. But Power, it's another thing altogether. It almost destroyed the Seven Kingdoms in recent memories more times than I can count. I don't want to have the power, I don't want revenge, I don't seek love, either. My duty is not to rule over Dorne. I served Dorne before, without seating in the chair. I don't need to sit in it to serve my kingdom."

"You're afraid of power?"

Anya didn't reply, she continued to stare out.

"The only person who deserves to sit in that chair is someone who won't abuse its power. I know you won't. You've had power before and you haven't abused it."

"What are you talking about?"

"The snakes. You could have rigged them to attack us, to kill us, but you didn't. You know the people, you want to serve them. That's why you dropped everything and rode across the entire country to warn us. You deserve that chair far more than me."

Raven stopped looking at the water and stared at Anya instead. There was something hidden in her eyes, though Raven couldn't place it just yet. Finally, Anya looked back at her. Her eyes quickly found Raven's.

"So, have you changed your mind?"

Raven wanted to shake her head, but she didn't want to stop looking into Anya's eyes either.

"Promise me you'll stay with me. I need you by my side if I'm doing this thing."

"I'm not going anywhere. Promise."

Only after Anya had spoken did Raven close the gap between them to kiss the blonde's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you had a good weekend! I, for once, am happy to be back home and have Internet once again!  
> I wanted to thank Tre_Rox, typographicalmisfit and x_hoffe_x for leaving comments! If you're ready for some Sansaery goodness, among other surprises, then you should tune in tomorrow ;)  
> This weekend I got bored - obviously - and so I tried to write another Clexa one-shot, and since I've been playing nothing but Fallout recently I thought let's put them in Fallout 4! Clarke is a member of the Railroad and Lexa is an escape synth! I think I wrote fifty words before I got bored and thought "you can do better than that". So I guess I'll have to find better than that!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you tomorrow for more!


	5. One North, One East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Raven is completing her work, Lexa is faced with a difficult choice.

Clarke was following the twins through the gardens. She wished Lexa could have come with them, but she'd been busy with providing for everyone's safe return home. She'd promised to join them once she was done. Aegon was walking ahead of her, determination set on his face as if he'd been looking for something in particular. Lyanna was walking beside her, her pretty crimson dress slightly too long for her.

"I think the Princess is almost done with the dragons." the little girl declared excitedly.

"How do you know?" Clarke asked.

Lyanna smiled brightly at her.

"Egg and I spied on her. We hid behind the banisters and watched."

"And what did you see?"

"She was working really hard. Also, Anya came to give her her lunch, and made her sit until she was done eating."

"Well, Anya is making sure she doesn't work too much."

"Like you do with Lexa?"

"Exactly."

They looked up when they heard Aegon shouting ahead of them.

"Aunt Sansa!"

As they rounded the corner, they found Lady Sansa seating on a stone bench, near a bush of roses, and Lady Margaery seating beside her. Clarke was quick enough to notice how Margaery had been holding Sansa's hand before the red-haired woman had to pull it free to take Aegon in her arms. Lyanna left Clarke's side instantly, running to hug not just her aunt, but both women. It seemed lady Margaery was equally appreciated by the twins.

"Where's aunt Arya?" Aegon asked excitedly.

"I'm sure she'll show herself eventually."

Clarke dared to take a step closer. She'd never imagined she'll ever be in the presence of both women, especially at the same time. People used to say they were the two most beautiful women in the realm, at least before Daenerys had arrived. She didn't have a hard time believing it. Lady Sansa was still as beautiful, with her long red hair and shining gray eyes. She was smiling at her nephew and niece – thought Clarke was pretty sure they were actually cousins twice removed. She wore a dark green dress with a direwolf engraved on the chest. Lady Margaery still had some of her beauty, it wasn't hard to see, and the burned scar on her face looked even more out of place. It was on the right side of her face, covering both her cheek and forehead, barely avoiding her eye, and continuing along her hairline, or what used to be her hairline. The skin was in such a shape that hair had not been able to grow back. The brunette had made due, however, her hair still stylized with both small braids and flowers. Her brown eyes were the first to land on Clarke.

"Your Grace, congratulation. Our Queen is quite the catch."

"Hum... Thank you, my Lady."

Sansa looked at her as well with a gentle smile.

"Don't let her bother you, she's just jealous."

The twins giggled and Margaery feigned being offended.

"Jealous? Me? Fine, I see I'm not wanted here."

She stood up, her beautiful blue and gold dress pooling slightly at her feet.

"I'll leave you to deal with the little dragons, then. I'm sure her Grace and I have many things to chat about."

Clarke was stunned and before she could protest or try to run away from the situation, Margaery looped her arm around Clarke's and dragged her away. Once they were far enough, Margaery slowed down a bit, but never once let go of Clarke.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've been meaning to talk with you since the wedding. You're very hard to find, I suppose the Queen wants to keep you all for herself."

Margaery smiled brightly like she was having the time of her life. Clarke managed a nod.

"I wouldn't put it past her." she joked.

Margaery laughed. It was a light laugh, not loud by any means, barely more than a chuckle.

"Though I'm sure it's just because she loves you so much."

Clarke nodded.

"Love is not something we all have a chance to get." Margaery declared. "And when we do it's so hard to keep."

"It seems to me you have love as well." Clarke dared.

Margaery sighed.

"I envy her sometimes, you know. Alexandria, she's always had such a clear picture of everything she wanted. It's like she always knew."

Clarke listened attentively.

"I thought I knew what I wanted, a long time ago. I wanted to be the Queen, and see where it got me. Three dead husbands, a House in shamble, the title of Curse bride and a lover I see once a year, who lives on the other side of the continent."

Margaery let sadness wash over her before she quickly regained her composure, and declared:

"What I'm trying to say is, you should enjoy it. After all, you might just be the luckiest of us all."

* * *

Lexa left her office far later than she would have wished. She assumed by then Clarke and the twins would be back from the gardens, but a quick walk to check wouldn't hurt. She walked down the stairs and through the nearest courtyard to get to the gardens. Though the sun did not pass over the walls anymore, she didn't have any difficulty seeing around her or feeling when she was being followed. Her hand came to rest on the pommel of her dagger, but when the person following her fell into steps and quickly caught up with her, her hands relaxed slightly.

"I'm not on your list yet, am I?"

Once Arya Stark was walking beside her, Lexa slowed down slightly.

"No, not yet."

"Whose name did the many face god receive today?"

"The one he asked for."

Attempting to get more answers from this lady Stark was futile. In over ten years of knowing her Lexa had never once managed to know who she'd been sent to kill, only that she had.

"I suppose you must be looking for your wife. She's with my sister in the twins' chamber."

Lexa stopped, about to turn around. She should have known the twins would find Sansa in the gardens. It was hers and Margaery's favorite place to be when they came to King's Landing.

"I'm surprised you haven't spoken to my sister yet." Arya declared before Lexa could start walking again.

"About?"

"About sending Lyanna to Winterfell."

Lexa pursed her lips. She had tried to avoid this discussion for a very long time.

"You know she's going to have to go, one day or another. There's no going around it. She's Sansa's heir, after all."

"I know, I just.. I don't have the heart to separate them. I can't let Lyanna go north and expect Aegon to stay here."

"Have you thought about sending him east?"

Lexa crossed her arms.

"To Meereen?"

"Why not? You still have friends there, people who could take care of him, teach him about ruling a city. Weren't you the one who told me ruling a city was much harder than ruling a kingdom?"

Lexa half-smiled.

"Drogon is going to hate me for a while, but I guess it could be done. Give them a clean break."

"They'll see each other again. There's no war to tear them apart, this time."

* * *

It took Raven four days to make the dragons. By the end of the fourth day she was so tired she crashed into her bed instantly, leaving Anya to announce, alone, that the Princess had succeeded. Raven was supposed to present the dragons to the court the next morning, but she slept through it as well. Finally, Anya came to wake her up right after midday and got her prepared for the presentation.

It seemed every living soul in the Red Keep had made their way to the throne room this afternoon, forming a large crowd which barely left a passage in the middle of the room. Lexa and Clarke were sitting in the thrones, Missandei and Tyrion standing beside them. Two small seats had been placed on the side to accommodate the twins, who were excitedly fidgeting in their seats. Clarke could see her family standing on the balcony, and Lincoln was funnily hovering near Octavia, probably wondering whether he should join her when her father was so close.

The doors finally opened, and Raven walked out, once again in her red jacket. Anya was walking behind her, and two of their guards were following. Raven stopped at the bottom of the stairs and bowed. Lexa tried to nod back but she was slightly afraid the crown would slip off her head.

"Your Grace, as promised, I present to you the two dragons you asked of me."

The two guards walked forward and presented two mechanical dragons. They were the size of both their hands, with a golden exterior. They were moving their wings and necks in rhythm as if they were looking around. Their eyes were made of rubies. Lexa looked at her siblings who seemed ready to jump out of their seats. Lexa nodded and they dashed down the stairs, picking up their dragons.

"So cool!" Aegon declared.

"Are you satisfied with the dragons?" Lexa asked.

She already knew the answer, but she wanted everyone else to hear it. Lyanna was the one who turned toward Raven with a smile.

"Yes, thank you, Lady Raven."

Aegon nodded after his sister. Raven smiled back at her. The twins returned to their seats, their mechanical dragons still moving in their hands. Raven looked up at Lexa, then.

"So, are you satisfied?"

Lexa smirked.

"You're a hard-working woman. You conquered Dorne on your own, without shading a single drop of blood, something my ancestor never managed to do. You have the respect of your people, and now you have mine as well."

Lexa stood up.

"Have you chosen your words, and sigil?"

"A crowned raven on a crimson field. And for the words, I was thinking 'A will of metal'?"

Lexa smirked.

"Kneel."

Raven sent a look toward Anya, who nodded. With difficulty, Raven placed one knee on the ground.

"For having kept the peace in Dorne and protected her people, I honor you with a House. Rise, Raven of house Reyes, Princess of Dorne."

Raven tried to stand up but she stumbled slightly. Anya flew to her side, helping her up. Once she was back up, with a little smile, she nodded. The crowd behind them began to clap and cheer for her and she turned around and waved at them, a bright smile on her lips.

* * *

Lexa was in her office when Lincoln found her. Two Unsullied were keeping the door, as usual, and he nodded at them before entering. Lexa had obviously been waiting for him. She was seated in an armchair, looking out the window, and he came to sit beside her, taking the couch.

"Ready to leave?" she asked him.

"I suppose. Unless you want me to bring something to Meereen, we're packed and ready for a few months."

"There is that. But you want to bring someone with you as well. My sister-in-law, I believe."

Lincoln chuckled nervously.

"Nothing gets past you, I guess."

Lexa shrugged.

"Octavia told Clarke and my wife doesn't keep anything from me, especially the good stuff."

Lincoln chuckled.

"She wants to go train in Essos." he declared.

"I know. I suggested it to her when I first met Clarke. She has potential."

Lincoln looked out the window and sighed.

"She's something else, you know? Her determination shines through every word she speaks."

Lexa smiled.

"She wants to be more than what other thinks she can be. She's a lot like you in that regard."

He smiled knowingly as if he already knew it.

"You've asked her father, of course?"

Lincoln grimaced slightly.

"She told me she would take care of it."

"You're taking Lord Kane's daughter to another continent. He doesn't know you, he doesn't know where she's going. I think you should at least ask."

Lincoln groaned. He knew this moment was coming but he'd hoped to push it as far back as possible.

"Come to dinner tonight. Clarke's entire family will be there. That way you can meet her father and her brother, make sure they know you're not kidnapping their other girl."

"Good idea."

"And, hey, that way you'll already have good bases for the next time you come over. It's better to know a man a bit before you ask for his daughter's hand."

Lincoln almost strangled himself with his own spit. Lexa laughed at the look on her friend's face. Lincoln sighed.

"How did we get here?"

"Here?"

"Courting Westerosi women, seating in the Queen's courters, talking about weddings and family."

Lexa sighed as well.

"I don't know. Do you remember the first time you met my mom? I thought you were going to faint."

"I thought so too."

Lexa looked out the window, reclining slightly in her armchair before she declared:

"I need you to take Aegon with you. I'm sending Lyanna to Winterfell and I don't want him to stay here like a ghost wandering the halls."

Lincoln looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"You want me to take him to Meereen?"

"Make him your ward, teach him how to rule a city. He's going to be King of the Seven Kingdoms one day he's going to need all the education he can get."

Lincoln leaned forward.

"You are asking me to repay my debt. I will do it."

Lexa still didn't look at her friend.

"Lexa?"

He placed a hand on her arm and she finally dared to look at Lincoln.

"I'll take good care of him, I promise."

"I know you will."

* * *

Lexa had asked the twins to meet her in her office, before dinner. As usual, the twins arrived together, dressed in matching black and crimson. Lexa looked at them longly. They were so small, so young – Lexa had to remind herself they were taller than she was at this age and much much older than she was when she started to travel.

"Do you know why I asked you to come see me?"

They exchanged a look, but both shook their heads.

"You both know lady Sansa is going to leave soon to return to Winterfell."

This time they nodded.

"And Lyanna, you know you're her heir. Should she die, you'll be the one to become Lady of Winterfell and Warden of the North."

Lyanna nodded. She'd been explained this whole mess in detail a long time ago.

"And that means Aegon is my heir. If I die, you'll be the one who becomes King."

"Unless you have children," Aegon replied as if that fact was still important.

Lexa smiled sadly.

"You two are almost eleven now. I wanted to keep you with me for as long as possible, but now you're old enough."

They exchanged a look, confused.

"When Sansa leaves, you'll go with her, Lyanna. You need to learn how to be the Lady of Winterfell."

Lyanna didn't reply, just stared at her feet.

"Do I go with her?" Aegon asked, unsure.

Lexa shook her head.

"You'll go with Lincoln to Meereen. He'll teach you how to rule there, and in a few years when you're older I'll give you a seat on the small council."

"So we can't stay together?" Aegon asked, heartbroken. Lyanna hadn't said anything yet.

"I wish it could be otherwise, but you need to prepare yourself, so you'll be ready when the time comes. I was not ready when mother died and I was lucky Tyrion was there to help me. You may not be so lucky. You need to be ready."

Before Aegon could complain, Lyanna threw herself in Lexa's arms, hugging her fiercely. Lexa almost stumbled back, surprised, but she hugged her sister back.

"I'll come to see you as often as I can." the little girl promised.

"I know you will," Lexa replied, barely containing her tears.

Feeling left out, Aegon hugged both of his sisters too, and soon the three of them were hugging like it was the last time they would ever see each other. Lexa hoped with all her heart it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this chapters contained a lot of the scenes that I added the second time I worked on the story and I hope it didn't feel too much like a mess. Tomorrow I'll post this story's last chapter, which is going to have all the ships you love (hopefully).  
> First, I wanted to thank SteelFire, x_hoffe_x, and Tre_rox for leaving comments.  
> Second, I know I said this would be the last story in this AU for a while, but here's the thing: I have not watched the 100 in an eternity, since I saw 3X07 actually. At first, I really wasn't interested in continuing to watch, I read up a bit on what was happening in season 4 and it really didn't sound so interesting. But then I started to see a lot of screenshots from season 5 and apparently Madie is some kind of reincarnation of Lexa? So now I want to add Madie to the AU as well. We'll see, alright? First I started working on a Fallout 4 AU because SteelFire's comment got me thinking a bit harder and I came up with something awesome. You guys know I was supposed to work on fiction this summer right? From June to September I was supposed to only write fiction, and the only thing I've been doing is right fanfiction!  
> But anyway, as usual, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you guys tomorrow for the end of the story!


	6. One Last Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln finally meets Octavia's family and Raven comes to find Lexa for counseling.

Lincoln had been making his way to the dining room, nervously fidgeting with his clothes. He was about to enter the room, nodding at the Unsullied keeping the door, when he suddenly heard the sound of boots clicking on the ground. He looked up and found Octavia quickly making her way toward him, determination set on her face. He tried a smile but all she did was grab his arm and drag him away.

"Hey, wait!"

He protested, almost falling twice before Octavia finally let him go, once they had rounded the corner and were out of sight. She placed him against the wall and stood before him, arms crossed.

"Clarke told me you were coming to dinner. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Look, Lexa thought it would be a good idea if I met your father. That way I can reassure him that you'll be fine in Meereen."

"I can handle myself perfectly, he knows I'll be fine in Meereen."

Lincoln looked down, sighing.

"It's the right thing to do, okay?"

"You better be careful at what you say then."

"Your father is not that terrible, is he? Lexa told me he's a very generous man. I mean he allowed Lexa to marry Clarke, didn't he?"

"Lexa is the Queen, you don't say no to the Queen when she wants to marry your adoptive daughter. But you can say no to a foreign man who wants to take your daughter away. Wouldn't you?"

Lincoln tried to ignore the fact that Octavia had alluded to the possibility of marriage. It must have been an accident. Instead, he shrugged.

"I don't know, I suppose?"

He looked down at Octavia. She was bitting nervously her lower lip. He wondered why she was so worried, and whether he should be more nervous, too. Instead, he placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. She had the deepest green eyes he'd ever seen.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's going to be fine."

She sighed and nodded.

"Alright fine, let's go."

She turned around to walk away from him, but she then paused. He frowned and waited for her to step away. Before he could ask her if she was really okay, she turned around and pushed him back against the wall, kissing him quickly. The height difference was a bit awkward and if he'd been prepared he would have reciprocated the kiss, but she pulled away before he could.

"For luck," she replied before walking away.

He had to take a second to recompose himself and smooth the small wrinkles on his shirt before he finally followed her through the door.

* * *

Just like Lexa had promised, all of Octavia's family was there. Her father, obviously, who hadn't said anything since they'd been introduced and dinner had begun. His wife, Clarke's mother, hadn't said anything either, though she didn't seem the calm storm her husband was. Clarke and Lexa were there, thankfully, though they didn't attempt any sort of conversation. Lincoln was half-sure Lexa was only there to witness his imminent demise. And then there were Octavia's brothers. The older one, she'd introduced as Bellamy, was sending him glares and intimidating looks every time he swallowed his food. The younger one, Aden, was trying to do the same thing, probably on Bellamy's advice, but instead of looking threatening he looked kind of cute. Lincoln had to hold his laughter, and when Octavia finally noticed what her brothers had been doing she kicked Bellamy under the table, making him jolt and almost knocking his cup full of wine on the table.

The main course had been eaten in a thick silence, which Lincoln didn't mind so much. It reminded him of their annual execution of all the slavers who'd been caught the previous year. Tense but necessary.

When the plates were taken away and dessert was ordered to be brought, Lord Kane poured himself a cup of wine and cleared his throat. His eyes fell on Lincoln, who'd been seating straight in his chair the entire time.

"So, Octavia told me you are part of the council of Meereen."

"That exact."

"How did you come to such a position?"

Lincoln answered truthfully:

"I own my position to her Grace. She took me in when I was just a boy and decided I would be taught everything I needed to know to help rule the city, once they would leave the Pyramid. It was thanks to my close friendship with her that I was chosen to represent the city in Westeros."

Kane nodded.

"Your parents must be very proud of you."

"They died a long time ago. My mother giving birth to me, and my father was killed by Sons of the Harpy. It was the reason why I went to see the Queen in the first place. I was orphan starving in the streets of Meereen, and she gave me a home and a purpose. I owe her more than just my life."

His eyes never once left Kane's, but he knew Lexa must have been smirking beside him. Kane nodded.

"You don't have any family left in Meereen then?"

Lincoln didn't know why he hadn't been expecting this question. He smirked at the double meaning hidden there.

"No my Lord, not that I am aware of. I may have uncles or aunts, but the business of slaves is so that scattering families all over the continent never bothered the masters."

Kane drank from his cup, sipping, taking his time. Everyone around them had been silent, listening to Lincoln's interrogation. Octavia had been the only one fidgeting in place, waiting for this whole mess to end.

"I assume ruling over a city must take you quite some time?"

"It's the reason why we are seven, my Lord. We all have our work to do. I serve as an ambassador for half of the year when I make my annual trip to King's Landing, and in the city, I serve as Master of trades."

"You have risen quite high. It's impressive, truly. But I wonder, where do you allegiance really lie?"

"What do you mean, my Lord?"

"Well, if you went home and suddenly discovered Meereen was about to attack Westeros. Would you side with your city, or would you side with the Queen?"

Lincoln chuckled.

"I don't see that scenario very likely, my Lord, but fair enough. The only reason why Meereen would attack Westeros, the only one I can think of anyway, is if the council has been toppled by a new ruler, most likely a slaver. I was a slave once, I have defended my city from slavers my entire life. My allegiance would not be in the city of Meereen if it returned to its slavers way. My allegiance will always lie where freedom can be found, and if it is in Westeros than so be it."

The dessert was brought, and Lord Kane waited until the servants had left the room to change the subject:

"That woman Octavia told me about, the one who can train her. Can you assure me she will train my daughter?"

Lincoln nodded.

"Indra taught me how to fight when my previous master retired. She's been at the head of Meereen's army for almost five years now. I'm sure she will be glad to see another woman ready to receive her knowledge. It will be hard and she will have to stay determinate and never lose faith, but I'm sure Octavia can and will make it through in the end."

Lord Kane reclined in his chair and finished his cup. He stopped asking questions, and they once again ate their dessert in silence. Lincoln could feel his hands sweating. He really hoped he hadn't said anything that could be wrongly interpreted, that he hadn't ruined Octavia's chances.

When everyone had finished their dessert, Lord Kane finally spoke once again:

"I hope you realize what is going to happen if you go through with this?" He asked Octavia.

"I know, I've been thinking about nothing else in the past week. Three moons of travel on a boat, and then training night and day, probably. But I'm ready, and I know it's going to be worth it in the end."

Her tone was assured and strong. She was ready.

"If I let you go, there's a condition."

Octavia sighed. Bellamy seemed quite stunned that their father would even consider it.

"If you go, I want a letter at least once a moon. Does that seem possible?"

Octavia seemed surprised by such a light condition, but she quickly nodded with a smile.

"Of course, I can even write once a week, if you want to!"

Kane then looked at Lincoln.

"I am counting on you to take care of my daughter and keep her safe. You seem like a capable young man, I'm sure you can stop her from doing something stupid."

Octavia was about to protest, but Lincoln replied quickly:

"You have my word."

"Then its decided."

He looked at Lexa with a smile:

"Now that you've helped me get rid of my daughters, perhaps you could help me get rid of my sons as well," he joked.

* * *

After dinner, Lexa left Clarke to talk with her family and excused herself to return to her office. She still had to deal with some decrees before the end of the day. Two Unsullied followed her, keeping guard outside while she walked in. She headed toward her desk, as usual, but stopped when she spotted a figure in the corner of her eyes.

"You know, you really shouldn't sneak on people like that, Princess."

Raven stood up from the armchair, and limped forward, to stand in front of the Queen.

"Sorry. I wanted to speak to you, but I didn't know where to find you. I just thought I'll wait."

"Had I not returned to my office you would have waited there all night."

"Lucky me, then."

Lexa crossed her arms.

"What is this about?"

"I had a question, about the line of succession."

"I'm sure Anya can answer you better than me."

"She doesn't know I'm here. She's playing with the twins, I think."

Lexa looked at her longly, wondering what the brunette had in mind.

"Look," Raven finally declared, "I know Anya told you about us. I don't care that you know, or anyone else knows. But last night she started to talk about it, about marriage and line of succession. And I know, she's right. I know I can't let my House died, but I don't want anyone else."

Raven tried to stand tall on both her legs and ignore the pain shooting through her left leg.

"You made the choice of marrying the woman you love because you knew the twins could take your place one day, and have children for the line of succession. I don't have anyone. I don't have a father. My mother's dead. I don't have siblings to give the throne to one day. How do I make this work?"

"You want to marry Anya?"

Raven continued to look at her, not blushing once.

"I would if she wanted too, but we both know it's not happening. She told me everything, you know. About her parents. I get why she doesn't like weddings, and I won't force her into it if she doesn't want to. But it doesn't really matter, right?"

"The only way your House is going to live on is if you have a child, there is no other way around it."

"Okay, but do I need to get married?"

"I think it can be bypassed. All you have to do is ask me to legitimize them."

Before Raven could celebrate her victory, Lexa added:

"But you really should talk about it with Anya."

"I will. I really don't want to hurt her, you know. She's the only family I have now."

Lexa smiled sympathetically.

"If she's your family then you're mine too. Be careful with her heart, okay?"

Raven smiled back.

"That's a promise I think I can keep."

* * *

After her discussion with Raven, Lexa didn't feel like working anymore. Instead, she returned to her bedroom. She didn't bother to have any torch lit. She walked through the room and straight to the balcony. The fresh night air was entering through the window. She leaned on her elbows and looked at the sleeping city, and the thousands and thousands of stars above, only outshone by the moon. She couldn't even tell which ones were her parents like she could when she was younger. There were so many.

She was still thinking about the twins, about whether it was a good idea to separate them, to send them on the opposite side of the world. She knew it wasn't too late to change her mind, but it would be weird now that she'd told them.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the door open and close, or Clarke walk toward her. The blond discarded her shoes as she walked, and once she reached Lexa she wrapped herself around her, hugging her from behind.

"I thought you'd still be working."

"I couldn't put my mind to it."

"Is it because of the twins?"

Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke. Her wife explained:

"Lincoln told us Aegon was going to Meereen with him. I suppose Lyanna is not staying either."

"She's going to Winterfell."

Lexa sighed longly.

"I always knew this day would come. Lyanna was always bound to go north, and I knew I couldn't keep Aegon here. He would have been so sad here on his own."

She sighed.

"You actually helped me made the decision more easily."

Clarke frowned.

"Me? Why?"

Lexa turned around in the blonde's arms, keeping them close. She looked into her morning sky eyes.

"I didn't want to let them go because I was so afraid I would be alone after that. But now you're here and..."

Lexa could feel a tear running down her cheek. Clarke chased it away for her.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know that, right?"

"I know."

"Good."

Clarke placed a tender kiss on Lexa's wet cheek, then on her lips. Lexa placed her hands on Clarke's cheeks, cradling her face.

"I love you, I hope you know that." the brunette declared.

"I don't think I can ever forget it. And I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this was the end of House of Kings, and I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, I may work on yet another sequel, but we'll have to see.  
> I wanted to thank Tre_rox, x_hoffe_x and a guest for leaving comments. You all seemed so sad that Lexa had to separate the twins. I was kind of saddened by the idea too. It's strange for us to even imagine letting your younger siblings go away, just because it's their duty or our duty. But in Westeros, it's actually rather common. From the top of my head, I could count just under ten characters from the show who've been wards to someone else at one point or another. I mean, it doesn't make it any sadder, it's true, but it's more lore friendly than Lexa actually being allowed to marry a bastard woman. And besides, it's like Arya said, there's no war coming so they will see each other again, not like what happened to the Stark children.  
> But hey, look on the bright side, if I do decide to bring Madie in she'll have another kid to take care of in no time!  
> Anyway, once again I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to thank everyone who's read the story till the end, and everyone who's left a comment or a kudos, thank you all for showing so much love to this AU in the last month and a half and I hope to see you soon!


End file.
